


A creepy observer

by Intoxic



Series: Frostiron stuff [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Loki's folks are meddling in his love life, M/M, Odin's a good father, because why not?, not-beta, there's some weird bird observing him, tony feels observed, tony is not paranoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: Tony wasn't paranoid, ok? He wasn't. Never in his forty-two years of life. It wasn't happening to him. He was too smart to be paranoid about anything. However, now it seemed to change.For the past few days, he felt being observed by someone or something. Don't get him wrong. Tony was used to be observed by his fans, reporters, or simply people, who wanted something from him. And some villains lately, ever since he became Iron Man. So yeah, he was used to be observed, but sooner or later, the observer made himself visible to him.But this wasn't the case here. Nu-uh.Someone's been observing him and he's the only one who eventually can see his creepy observer. The creepy observer turns out to be from the godland himself. Oh boy... Tony was observed for his possible future-in-laws? Well... it could have been worse, right?
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952353
Comments: 26
Kudos: 170





	1. A creepy observer

**"A creepy observer"**

Tony wasn't paranoid, ok? He wasn't. Never in his forty-two years of life. It wasn't happening to him. He was too smart to be paranoid about anything. However, now it seemed to change. 

For the past few days, he felt being observed by someone or something. Don't get him wrong. Tony was used to be observed by his fans, reporters, or simply people, who wanted something from him. And some villains lately, ever since he became Iron Man. So yeah, he was used to be observed, but sooner or later, the observer made himself visible to him. 

But this wasn't the case here. Nu-uh. 

When Tony thought about it, he realized the _creepy observing_ started around the time he and Loki hit their first-month anniversary. Cliche, right? To celebrate such a thing. But, Loki was still learning to live on Midgard, and currently, he was on the magazines for the young people phase. Yeah. Honestly? It’s all Michele’s fault. Peter’s new girlfriend. One day she came to pick Pete up from the tower, where he was studying under Tony’s watchful gaze. While waiting for their project to be finished, MJ sat outside the workshop and read some _girly_ magazines. Tony didn’t peg her for a girl who liked such things. Don’t get him wrong, he’s ok with people reading such stuff, even if it’s trash mostly. But MJ didn’t seem like one of those people. However, she was reading it, when Loki found her. 

Loki secretly adored those kids. He grew to like them in the months of Peter’s stay with them when May went to Europe for three months. Loki acted like a total momma-bear around the kids. He hissed at anyone who dared to even think of hurting or insult them. Oh, and don’t let me tell you how he was during some Avengers’ mission, that Peter took a part in. Tony seriously believed that Loki will lock Peter in some kind of a hamster-ball or a bubble foil so the boy wouldn’t hurt himself. Hell, he worried about him more than about Tony. And Tony was dating him, for god’s sake! 

But Tony loved Loki for being like this. Caring and soft, but tough as steel and deathly when needed. A perfect combination. 

So yeah, after snatching the paper from MJ, Lo-lo decided to study it and purchased even more of those magazines. That’s how he read about the _one-month-anniversary_ thing and demanded from Tony to celebrate it. Gifts and all. And who was Tony to deny him such thing, when Loki smiled so beautifully and genuinely at him? 

So Tony agreed and they went to dinner at Loki’s favorite restaurant in New York. They discovered he loves Italian cuisine when they still were just friends. After the dinner, Tony gifted Loki a set of daggers made of vibranium, courtesy of T’Challa. While Loki gifted him with a bracelet with magical sigils to protect Stark. Tony was astounded with the gift to the point that he was ready to get to his knee and pop the question. Seriously! It was such an awesome gift. Tony would never expect it. 

After that Loki went back to Asgard for a week. Some diplomacy shit or something, according to the rules of his _punishment._ Ugh. Tony seriously hated Odin for this… ok, he didn’t. Odin sent Loki back with Thor to Earth over a year ago. Loki was stripped from his magic at first to learn humbly and repent his actions towards Earth. He was to join Avengers like Thor and aid them the best he could, and when he will show he’s worthy again, Odin would give him his magic back, as well as he will welcome him back in the golden realm. Loki turned out to be worthy after seven months of hard work with Avengers. Without his voodoo he was more or less like Captain America, relying only on his physical force and a great mind for tactics. He was great at this so soon he was a full team member and soon he started to befriend Tony. It was bound to happen anyway. They were so much alike that it wasn’t a surprise when one day they started to talk about space and all that jazz. Loki was easy to talk to and he understood Tony. He was literally the only person who could keep up with him and even jabbed back at him with the same level of intelligence. Soon, they were almost inseparable. Before Tony knew, they were kissing and began dating. 

According to everyone, he’s never been happier. 

All in all, they were in their _honeymoon phase_ after that _,_ when it all started. 

At first Tony thought it was some reporter. Let’s be honest here, he’s been observed almost… no, basically for his entire life. But there was no one, who tried to approach him lately for an interview or so. Sure, whenever he and Lo went out they’ve been followed by reporters, but they weren’t hiding from Tony. So no, it wasn’t some kind of reporter. Then Tony thought it’s some kind of a fan of his. He asked Pepper, his CEO if there was someone who wanted lately to work with him and all, but she didn’t give him a confirmation. Then Stark thought that maybe it’s some shield agent, who was tasked with observing him and Loki. But when he cornered Natasha about it, the spy only shook her head. Not entirely believing her, Tony and Friday hacked into SHIELD’s database, but he found no mission of observing him and Loki. 

It was when a lightbulb lit in his mind. Oh, maybe it was his lover? Maybe it was his voodoo? So he did the only thing he could and cornered Loki about it during one of their dates. 

“Did you put some spell on me?” 

“A what?” the god asked confused. 

“Did you put some spell on me?” Tony repeated himself, eyeing his lover warily. “Just tell me, Lokes.”

“Why in the world would I do it?” Loki gave him a pointed look. “I regained my seidr not so long ago, Anthony. I learned to cherish it again because it was taken away from me once. Did you honestly think I do not have more urgent things than casting a spell on you? And what kind of spell? Do you think I spellbound you to fall for me? Is this is what it’s about?”

“No!” Tony quickly protested. He never would believe that Loki would spell him to love him. “It’s just… lately I’ve been feeling observed, you know. Like I can’t determinate who’s been observing me and what for. It’s not some reporter or fan, so I thought that maybe you put some weird observing spell on me to know what I’ve been doing? Sorry.”

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. He raised his hand and sent a green spark of his seidr at Tony. He pressed his lips in a tight line for a moment, before he spoke again. 

“There’s no spell cast on you, love,” Loki assured you. “I find no magic around you, other than the rest of the healing spell I cast yesterday, Anthony. No one is observing you, love. I think you’re… what do you mortals say… paranoid.”

“I’m not paranoid, Lo!” 

“Of course not, love,” Loki cooed at him. Tony argued some more, but eventually, he gave up. Maybe it was all in his head? He decided to give it a rest for now and see what will happen later. 

For the few next days, Tony felt at ease. He and Loki were progressing _*cough*_ _they slept together for the first time *cough*._ And what more important is, he didn’t feel observed. Hmmm… maybe, after all, it was all in his head.

Until…

One day, when Loki was off in Asgard again, Tony was jogging in Central Park. Everything would be dandy if it weren’t for the sudden companion on his run. The creepy feeling of being observed came back at an instant. Tony stopped his run and turned around, but there was no one. A woman with a baby was in a far, but she was too preoccupied with the said baby to pay Tony any attention. It wasn’t her. So Tony looked further. A man was arguing through his phone, but he was walking before Tony, so he didn’t even spot him. 

But the creepy feeling lasted still. 

Finally, Tony heard the sound of a breaking branch. He was lucky he had his suit bracelets with himself. He clicked them to call his suit and turned around. There was no one in the nearby area. Well… no one expects a weird, big, blackbird that was sitting on the branch of the tree behind Tony’s back. It was observing him, with its head tilted to the left side. Stark tried to shoo it, but the bird remained untouched. It just kept on giving him looks… almost as if it was judging him! The nerve! Reassured that it was just a bird, Tony called off his suit, but he quickly jogged back home.

However, the creepy feeling didn’t stop. 

For the upcoming days, while Loki was still absent, Tony’s been feeling observed again. Whenever he looked around he saw no one but some birds. He could swear that the big black thing was the same from the park! It was following him everywhere outside. What was wrong with this bird?! Although, when he pointed this out to his friends, they claimed they did not see any bird, even if it was parading right next to them. 

_It was really fucking weird._

But the last string was when Tony felt observed in his workshop. He heard no movement behind his back, not Friday’s sensors could pick something up. But the strange feeling was creeping upon him. Tony swallowed hard and turned around on his chair.

It was there… sitting on the bench by the glass door. The stupid, weird blackbird! Once again, its head was tilted to the side and it was cawing at him. 

“What the fuck are you?!” Tony yelled at it. “What the hell?”

“Boss?” Friday asked with concern. “Who are you talking to?”

“That fucking weird bird!” Stark pointed at the bench, where the bird seemed to judge him with its little black eyes. “It’s staring at me, Friday!”

“There’s no one here, boss.”

“Yes, it is!” Oh, Tony had enough of this. He raised his hand and called on his glove. He took his eyes off the bird for a second and when he was to aim at it, he found it gone. “Where the hell did it go?!”

“There was no one here, boss,” the AI repeated itself. “Master Loki is back, boss.”

Loki! Yes, his boyfriend will believe him. Tony quickly jogged to the elevator to meet his lover. As soon as he stepped out of it, he was greeted with a warm smile from his boyfriend.

“I’m not paranoid!” Tony shouted, walking closer to Loki. Thor, who was standing next to him, gave him an equally confused stare. “I told you someone was observing me! I was fucking right! Some fucking weird bird was following me around. I’m not paranoid!” 

“A bird, really, Anthony?”

“Yes!” Tony stomped furiously. “Big, black… a raven I think. He observed me with its little judgemental eyes…” Suddenly Tony felt it again. The creepy feeling. He turned to the side and spotted the bird sitting on the railing of the penthouse balcony. He pointed at it. “It’s there!”

“I do not see anything, friend Tony,” Thor spoke, looking after Tony’s hand. 

“It’s there! It’s looking at me right now!” The gods looked outside and then back on Tony. Stark looked at the bird again. Was it smirking at him? It was. What the hell? “It’s there! I think it’s laughing at me, guys.”

“I’m sorry, however I…” Thor started but his voice died, when Loki raised his hand in the air. The younger god walked to the glass door, which opened for him immediately. “Loki?”

“Is it still there, love?”

“Yes!”

“Revalo,” the mage whispered, and soon golden sparks danced around the bird. Tony heard Thor gasping, while Loki growled at the bird. “Muninn.”

“A what?”

“It is one of our father’s raven,” Thor explained. “Munin stands for _memory._ Father must have sent it here. Whatever for, I wonder? Brother?”

Loki was silently conversing with the raven as they were fricking friends. What the hell?! Tony decided to walk closer to his lover.

“Babe?”

“Mother and Father sent Munin here to… observe you, Anthony.” Well, Tony deducted as much. But why would they want to observe a mortal? “They wanted to learn if you are worthy of courting me… Mother wanted to learn more about you since I didn’t want to tell her a thing about our courtship, love.”

“So… your folks wanted to check your boyfriend out, huh?” Loki’s cheeks were slightly rosy, as he nodded to this. “Couldn’t they do it like normal people? Invite me for dinner or something? And not sending a creepy raven after me?”

“No, don’t give…” but whatever Loki wanted to say was too late. The bird started to caw again, this time to Loki. The mage was arguing with it. “No, father! I said no! No… this is not… no…”

“Ok, what is it, babe?” But Loki was arguing with it further. Tony turned to Thor only to discover the thunderer holding his mouth hidden behind his big hand. Was he laughing? At what? Tony looked at Loki and the bird again. The mage stomped his foot like a five-year-old and argued something back in this weird Asgardian’s language.

Suddenly the bird stopped its cawing and turned to look at Tony once more. It opened his beak and let out a gold spark of magic that flew directly to Tony’s hand. In a matter of seconds, a fancy roll was unrolling itself before his eyes and a smooth female voice was heard in the room.

_Greetings, Anthony Stark of Midgard, Iron Man, the Defender of Midgard. You are, hereby, invited for a dinner to the royal halls of Asgard in a fortnight of your time. The Queen and the King of Asgard are excited to meet you. If you wish to take a champion for yourself, know that this invitation extends to your chosen._

_Farewell, Anthony Stark of Midgard,_

_Sincerely,_

_Frigga, the Allmother_

_Odin, the Allfather_

“A champion? Why the hell would I need a champion?” Tony asked, looking at the bird only to discover it gone. He moved his eyes to his lover, who was fuming with anger. “Lo-lo?”

But the god was silent.

“So, your folks want to meet me? Big deal. But the thing with a champion? What’s it about?”

“Oh, you will participate in the old, traditional courting matches,” Thor walked to them and clapped Tony on his back. “We haven’t had one in the palace for centuries! I feel very excited for you, my friend. And If I can recommend, choose Steven as your champion. He is the strongest after me. I sadly cannot be your champion, friend. I am Loki’s kin after all…”

“Tony will not participate in this stupidity, Thor,” Loki interrupted him with a glare. “We will not go to Asgard at all.”

“You do know, better than I, that if mother is stubborn about something, she will see it happen, brother,” he leaned closer to Loki and squeezed his arm. “Mother will call on Stark to Asgard, whether you like it or not. If he’s to be your consort he must undergo the protocol, Loki.”

“Consort?” Tony added. “A marriage? What did you tell your folks, Loki?”

“Nothing!” the mage hissed back. “I said naught, you oaf, so they wouldn’t go to the lengths of ruining this for me!” 

Loki turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Tony turned to Thor hopefully. 

“Your parents think we’re getting married?”

“My dear friend, every courtship in Asgard leads to a marriage,” Thor informed him lightly. “And Loki’s courtship is even more important since he’s a prince of two realms. My parents wish to see if you are fit to be his consort, my friend. But don’t worry!” he clapped him on his shoulders. “As far as I am concerned there is no other, who wishes Loki’s hand in marriage at this moment. There will be no opponent for you to kill, my friend, only to fight with our Einherjar then. It will be easy, Tony.”

With that, he left Tony alone with his thoughts. 

Dear god… in two weeks he’s going to meet Loki’s parents and participate in some fucking old, weird match… 

He was doomed…

* * *

_Meanwhile in Asgard_

Muninn materialized himself back on Odin’s shoulder. The raven bowed its head to the queen before it closed its eyes.

“Was it necessary, husband? Baiting the poor mortal like that? And our son?”

“If he truly loves Loki, he will face us, wife,” Odin smirked, satisfied with himself. “Loki will forgive us our little play, my beloved. If I am not mistaken, it will gain him the man he loves as his husband.”

“You will not undergo the ritual, will you, Odin?”

“Of course not,” he quickly assured her. “But let the mortal worry for a while. If he steps on Asgard in a fortnight of his time by Loki’s side, he will assure me of being worthy of my son’s heart. This is all I want, Frigga.”

“I am glad we agree on this, husband.” Frigga smiled to Odin genuinely, before she closed her eyes for a moment. Odin saw the golden aura lit around her for a second before he looked into her beautiful eyes again. “Yes…”

“I am glad you’ve seen the future, my wife.” Odin stood up from his throne and walked towards her. He took Frigga's hand in his and squeezed it lightly, looking into her vision for a moment. A small smile crept onto his face. Together, they looked into the golden gem that Munin attached to the mortal. They saw Anthony exercise himself and assure Loki that he will participate in every ritual they wanted for him. “Yes, he will come here. He will come here with our son by his side.” 

“So, is he worthy of our son already?” Frigga asked. 

“You’ve seen it before, beloved,” Odin placed a kiss on the top of her palm. “You’ve seen their future, Frigga.”

Loki smiled at Tony and hugged him tightly. 

“Everyone who makes our youngest smile like that is worthy of him,” Odin stated and disconnected the vision. “Let them just discover it themselves, my wife.” 

Frigga nodded to that, closing her eyes again. Oh yes, the bright future of her youngest hit her again. The happiness and love he will be bestowed with was warming her heart. She extended her hand to her husband letting him see himself. They didn't say a word, but they acknowledged it both. Indeed, Anthony Stark was worthy of their youngest son and their future grandson as well. 

  
  



	2. So, did I pass your test?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then it clicked in his mind.  
> “You’re Frigga,” she smiled in response as she nodded.   
> Shit! Loki’s mom was in his dirty workshop, looking at him. Shit! Shit! Shit! 
> 
> "I would like to ask you one thing, Tony.”  
> “Yeah?”  
> “What are your intentions towards my Loki?”

**“So, did I pass your test?”**

Loki was angry. Oh, he was. The moment he revealed Muninn, who was observing Tony lately, he was fuming. Tony tried to calm him down and reassure that whatever his parents thought about Tony means nothing. All it matters is what Loki thinks of Tony. After all, Tony was dating Loki, not his parents. However, Loki decided that Tony will not undergo those _ridiculous, ancient rituals_ that were popular in Asgard before. Tony wasn’t an Asgardian, ergo he didn’t have to follow those rules. No matter if Tony stated he was ok with participating in this weird macho match. 

He could totally fight for Loki. He was ready for this.

Although, he could have hit the gym more regularly now. Like perhaps twice a day, to build some muscle. He had no idea how this Head of the Einherjar looked like. If he looked anything like Thor, Tony needed to upgrade his muscles.

Just in case, he’d take Steve with him. Just in case. 

Three days into the angry atmosphere in the penthouse, Loki finally decided that he needs to end it and go to Asgard to talk with his parents. Tony guessed that he’d rather yell than talk. He grabbed his battle regalia and kissed Tony goodbye. A moment later he disappeared with a promise of come back in a few days. 

Thus, Tony stayed alone this evening. It was only him, the scotch, and the project of a new suit with magical shields. 

Or so he thought. 

Tony had no idea how long he was hunched over the newest project, but suddenly he was startled by the burst of magic in his workshop. He jumped to his feet and reached for the bracelets of his other suit. Before he had a chance to call on his suit, he heard a soft, female voice.

“Do not fret, Anthony Stark.” 

_Yeah, easy to say._ He thought to himself. Sure, he was used to a mage popping out now and then in his workshop, but this lady was new. Tony regarded her with a stern look. 

She was a good looking, older woman. Perhaps a bit older than him. Her golden hair was made into a fancy braid, filled with some flowers that Stark could not name even if his life depended on it. She wore a silver necklace with an emerald matching her royal blue dress. There were some silver emblements on the dress, looking a lot like combat elements of an armor 

Then it clicked in his mind.

“You’re Frigga,” she smiled in response as she nodded. 

_Shit! Loki’s mom was in his dirty workshop, looking at him. Shit! Shit! Shit!_

“May I take a seat?” she asked, waking him from his stupor. 

“Loki is not here!” he blurted out, feeling really nervous. He was never good at talking to the parents of his partners. He did it once with Pepper. Her dad was giving him the creepy, stern eye the whole dinner then. It was awkward. 

“Oh, I know this, Mr. Stark,” Frigga replied and decided to walk closer to Tony. “The second I sensed his presence in Asgard, I skywalked here. I wanted to meet you in person since Loki wasn’t bringing you to Asgard.”

“Am….”

“Perhaps, we should relocate to a more accommodative room in your home?” Tony agreed with her idea and walked her to the elevator. Once inside, as the elevator moved, Frigga released a small squeak of a surprise. “Midgardian inventions are wondrous. A box to travel between levels. I heard about them from Thor. However, can they travel between buildings?”

“No,” Tony responded, not feeling any less nervous. 

“Hmm,” she hummed, as the elevator stopped and opened itself to Tony’s penthouse. Stark walked her inside the living room and pointed at the black couch. He moved to the bar to pour himself a tumbler of scotch. Yeah, he will need it.

“Can I offer you something to drink?”

“Yes. I have heard from Thor about this delicious drink called coffee. I would love to taste it, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony,” Stark said, as he took out a cup for Frigga. FRIDAY already turned on the coffee maker. “Call me Tony.”

“Very well, Tony,” she agreed with him. A few moments later the coffee was ready and Tony walked back to the couch. He placed the steamy cup on the glass table and sat across the queen on the other side of the couch. It was terrible that Loki insisted on moving the chairs to the study he turned into a library. 

“What can I help you with, Your Highness?”

“Please, call me Frigga,” she placed her hand on his and squeezed lightly. “We will be a family soon.”

At that moment, Tony chocked on his scotch. He was very close to spitting at the goddess before him, alas he stopped himself. Tony swallowed hard and coughed a bit. When he regained the composure again, he gave Frigga a shocked look.

“Look, whatever…”

“Did my son not mention that I foresee the future?” Tony shook his head to this. “My dear, ever since I took Loki for the first time in my arms, I saw his future. There were three paths in his life for him to choose. In each of them was you, at some point in it. Loki was destined to meet you and fall in love with you. The same goes for you, Anthony. Your fates were woven together from the very beginning.” 

“That’s…” Ok, Tony wanted to say it’s bullshit, but it wasn’t appropriate to speak like that in the presence of a goddess. That and Tony knew it could be true. For god’s sake, he was dating a wizard! _A mage! I’m not some lowly wizard that dabbles himself with children’s entertainment, Stark!_ He heard Loki’s words in his head. Sure. The soul-bond thing or whatever it's called could be true, as far as he was concerned. Tony wasn’t sure how all the magic works in god’s land. 

Ok, so Tony and Loki were soul-bonded. Yeah, stranger things happened. 

“However, fate can be changed, Tony,” she continued, smiling above her cup. “Oh dear, this drink is truly delicious.” She made a small pause and took one more sip of the black drink. “Yes, I’ve seen every future my son could have had. However, it still can be changed, not just by his actions, but yours as well. I would like to ask you one thing, Tony.”

“Yeah?”

“What are your intentions towards my Loki?” Ok, Tony should except this question. It was the first one you get during meet-the-parents thing. He had it with Pepper’s folks as well. And he’s seen it many times in movies. However, no matter how many times he had seen in on the screen, he had no idea how to answer this question. 

_What were his intentions towards Loki?_

_Well… for starters, he wanted to make him happy. That’s for sure. He desired to make him smile more because Loki’s smile is so beautiful. He wished to take care of Loki, not just with money. He wanted to support Loki and help him._

_Oh, and the most important. He wanted to keep loving Loki until he dies._

Tony gave an overlook to Frigga, who was observing him intensely. She was studying him, perhaps even using her magic on him. Then Tony remembered something.

“But you know of my intentions towards Loki already,” he said. “You and your husband observed me through this creepy raven, which is really creepy. I mean, I don’t know how things look like in your godland, but here, when parents want to meet their children significant other, they invite them for a dinner. They give them scary talk and all that jazz, but in the end, they try to accept the chosen one, for the happiness of their child.” 

Tony fell silent after this and focused on Frigga once more. He gave her some time to think of a reply. 

“So, did I pass your test?” he asked her, gaining himself a curious look. Oh yes, he figured her out. He was a genius after all. This was some sort of test. A test to see if Tony fits whatever damn image they had in their minds for Loki’s partner. 

Frigga didn’t answer him, but she put her cup on the table and stood up. Tony followed her move. The queen offered him a warm smile and took his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. Stark felt a familiar tingling around him. 

“I must go now,” she quickly said. “But to answer your question, indeed, Anthony. You passed the test. You are a wonderful man, who will make my son and grandson very happy. Farewell, Anthony Stark. I will see you soon.”

_Grandson? A baby? What baby?_

Before Tony had a chance to respond, she disappeared just as quickly as she got here. In the next moment, Loki appeared in her place with a grimace on his face. Tony’s face was shocked when his eyes crossed with Loki. The mage was opening his mouth to speak, but Tony beat him in it.

“You’re pregnant!?” 

Loki gave him only a crooked smile. 

_Oh boy._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making an Asgardian courtship match that Tony will participate in. So, this may not be the end for this. If the inspiration hits me, I'll write it, possibly next week or so.  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Worthy of two princes

**“Worthy of two princes.”**

When the initial shock of the future fatherhood passed, Tony was rather happy. Sure, he never thought he’s going to have a kid, but now that it’s happening, he was happy. All his life he thought himself unfit for the role of a parent. No wonder here, he was acting like a kid himself for the better part of his adult life. However, he was getting better at acting like the adult he was, especially ever since he had gotten together with Loki. Being with Loki is amazing. It’s eternal bliss and rollercoaster at the same time. The god was so unpredictable, always keeping Tony at the edge, in every meaning of this word, but he was also the constant peace in Tony’s life. He was always there when Tony needed him, not just for sex. He was an ear to listen about his problem and a shoulder to cry on when something went terribly sought in Stark’s life. Loki was a silent companion when needed and a loud distraction in the next second. He was everything Tony could ever desire. 

And now a mini half-Loki and half-Tony was growing in the mage’s womb. Yes, it was shocking at first, but once explained the truth of Loki’s jotun nature, Tony came to peace with it. They were going to have a baby. He could totally handle this. 

But there was one nagging thing in his mind lately, ever since Frigga came down to meet him.

“So, what’s expected of me now?” Tony asked as they were lying in their bed in the evening. An hour after they came back from the first ultrasonography, courtesy of Helen Cho. Tony was so glad that the female doctor moved to New York and decided to work with the SHIELD as the medic in the compound. She was shocked to see a pregnant man, but she quickly concluded that aliens were way different. She also wanted to know if Thor had the same ability as Loki. He wasn’t. 

“Pardon?” Loki put his book down and looked at Tony. He looked hot in Tony’s old t-shirt and boxers with small Iron Men all over. To match it, Stark wore Loki’s version of the boxers and his usual black undershirt. 

“What’s expected of me now?” he repeated himself. “You know, now that there’s Stark Junior on the way… what’s expected of me?”

“I do not understand your question.”

“You’re a fricking prince, Loki,” Tony continued, rolling on his side to see Loki better. “I bet your parents expect us to marry quickly, which is cool. I love you and I want to be with you. And we’re going to have a kid together, so we’re being together anyway. What’s more? Your mom was cryptic when she came here two weeks ago…”

“My mother should not meddle in my life,” Loki sounded angry. 

The moment he discovered Frigga’s visit to Midgard, Loki wanted to march back to Asgard and confront his mother. She had no right to talk to Tony and reveal the pregnancy. Loki wanted to tell Tony himself, at a more appropriate time. He wanted to tell him about his intersex nature first and then ask about the possibility of a child, make hints here and there, and finally reveal the truth. Frigga should not meddle in this.

“That’s what parents do, Lo,” Stark laid his hand on the still flat belly of Loki’s. “We will be the same in the future. We’re going to meddle in Junior’s life as well. But we can’t spoil him rotten like I was when I was a kid. I don’t want to be the kind of a father like my old man was. I promise you that I will be involved in Junior’s life, every step of the way. I’ll be a better dad. At least I try.”

“You will be a wonderful father to our son, Anthony.” Loki kissed the crown of his head. 

“So, you never tell me what’s expected of me except for marriage. Thor mentioned this weird match in Asgard, me going against the Einh-something.”

“Einherjar,” Loki corrected him. “The match is a tradition in Asgard for noble members of the court and their families. When a young girl is of courting age, men start to make offers towards her father, or the oldest man in her family if there is no father left. If more than one man is trying for the hand of the maiden, they stand in a match under the watchful gaze of the Head Einherjar. He sets the rules of their duel. The one who wins gets to court the maiden. If there was no other man, the courting stood against the Head Einherjar. If he managed to beat him, he could start a proper courtship.”

“Did anyone actually beat that guy?”

“A few,” Loki revealed and pushed himself to sit upon the bed. Tony followed his movement. “You do not have to worry, my love. You will not participate in this stupidity. I am no maiden and I am not favored among the court. We will not go to Asgard at all. My home is on Midgard now, with you, Anthony.”

“But you’re still a prince, Lo, our baby will…” A sudden rustle of feathers interrupted his words. Tony turned his head towards the window in their bedroom and spotted the creepy raven from the ASS-gard. “That’s this creepy bird of your dad, right?”

“It is Huginn,” Loki replied and stood up from the bed. As he made his way to the bird, the raven just eyed him and looked past his shoulder at Tony. This bird was giving him an even more judgemental look than the one before. “He’s Odin’s messenger.” 

The bird flew above Loki’s frame and landed on the foot of the bed. It opened its peak and turned to Tony.

“ _Anthony Stark of Midgard, Son of Howard, you are hereby invited to Asgard in a fortnight to participate in the royal dine with the king and queen of Asgard, and the royal dignitaries of the court. Your presence is required and obligatory. You must not offend the royal court with your act of dismissing this invitation. You shall be escorted by the Einherjar to the royal hall. You will participate in the traditional courting match. The company of Prince Loki of Asgard is required as well.”_

The bird turned to Loki then.

“ _You will bring your mortal for your mother and me to meet properly, my son. If you will not walk him to Asgard, I shall send your brother to be your escort. I will see you soon, Loki.”_

Before Loki could even respond, the bird flew out of the window and disappeared between New York’s high buildings.

“What the hell?!” Tony jumped out of the bed walked towards his boyfriend. “Can’t your folks be normal?” Loki only regarded him with a sour look. “So, we’re going to Asgard. Ok. I have to prepare. Yeah.”

“I will be back in two days, Anthony,” Tony caught Loki’s wrist before he could teleport away. “My love?”

“It won’t help my case if you will rumble against your dad, Lo,” the mage opened his mouth to say, but Tony beat him. “If I won’t go to Asgard, Thor will come here and take me anyway. Let’s be honest, without my suit, I’m no match for big brother bear. Let’s just go and deal with this. I’ll charm your mom and dad. It’ll be easy peasy. I’ve dealt with bigger fishes before. I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”

“Fair enough.”

In the end, Tony wasn’t fine. Odin kept his promise and sent two Einherjar for them. He somehow knew that Loki will try to stall as long as it was possible or try to find a loophole in the invitation/order of his dad. Two bulky Asgardians came down for them, and after saying some fancy words and Odin’s titles, they took them to Asgard. 

Tony felt sick. Not just because travel via Bifrost was like the worst rollercoaster he’s ever been at, but because he was about to meet Odin the Allfather himself. Oh, Steve and Natasha berated him last night to be on his best behavior. They actually went with him through 101 on how to approach royalty. As if Tony never had the pleasure of meeting one. Hello? He knows king T’Challa and he had a quick thing with one of the princesses in his youth. All in all, he knew how to act around royalties. He knew his shit, ok? 

The creepy duo of birds circled above his head and chirped vividly something to Loki. His mage responded to them something in angry whispers. Two Einherjars went ahead of them and beckoned at them to follow. Tony walked behind Loki with heavy steps and a lurching feeling in his stomach. He thought he could do it, but maybe he’s been lying to himself?

Stark expected that the hall will be filled with many people. Instead, when they stepped inside there were only three people there. Frigga, Thor, and the old eye-patched man, who must have been Odin Allfather. Loki halted his walk as well. The mage looked around and when he saw no one else here, he turned towards his family.

“What is the meaning of this? We were told that we must attend the court dinner.”

“Take a seat, dears,” Frigga addressed them and pointed at the two empty chairs across her and Thor. With a small huff, Loki grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the seats. Once seated, Loki eyed his father suspiciously. 

“Where is the Head Einherjar? Where are the court members?”

“We only wanted to meet your betrothed, Loki,” Frigga explained. “Your father and I are very curious about your future husband.” 

“I still think that he shall participate in the match, my wife,” Odin huffed and Tony had had enough.

“Look, old man,” he stood up and walked towards Odin. Loki and Thor inhaled sharply. “I love Loki and whatever stupid thing you want me to do to prove it… bring it on. I love him and I love our kid. I will not leave them. I will be with Loki until my last breath, or at least until he wants me around. I know I’m just a mere mortal in your eyes, but I love Loki. I will continue to love him and cherish him and the baby. Maybe I’m not worthy of them in your eyes, but I’ll try my best to be worthy of him in his eyes. I’m not a prince or some honorable warrior or something, but I try my best to give them everything they deserve. You may not like me, but all I care for is Loki’s feelings, capish? As long as he loves me, I’m going to stand by his side. So deal with this and stop sending your creepy birds after me!” 

Tony sat back on his chair and took a large gulp of mead that a servant poured for him. It was strong. But Stark needed it if he was to deal with Loki’s family; soon to be his family as well. The Odinsons and their parents were quiet and stared at Tony as if he had grown another head. Tony had a wild guess that no one stood up to Odin like this before. Well… there went down all those rules Steve berated him for. 

_Whatever._

Tony took another sip of the mead. 

“So, where is the dude that I have to duel with?” he said after another sip. He was starting to getting tipsy. Perhaps the alcohol will give him more courage to fight with this Einherjar dude. He will fight with him, for Loki and their son. He will. But the boost of confidence from the alcohol won’t hurt, right?

“There will be no match today,” Odin spoke, going completely against his earlier words. It was Tony’s turn to give him a confused look. _what the hell?!_ “I have never planned to organize a match for you, Man of Iron. I was merely curious about you. You cannot blame me. Every father worries about their children. Soon, you shall be a father yourself.” He made a small pause, looking from Thor to Loki. He smiled softly before he turned to Tony again. “The past years have taught me to trust more the judgment of my sons. If my son deems you worthy of his affections, who am I to disagree with this.”

“So what was all this about, huh?”

“I wanted to know if you’re brave enough to face me, Son of Stark.”

“So this was another test?” Tony dared to look at Frigga. The queen of Asgard was smiling at him all too joyfully. Tony should figure it out. 

Right then, he swore himself to not be this kind of a parent, ever… No, wait, he’ll probably be way worse. Oh dear…he will be meddling in his son’s life. He will definitely be this kind of parent. 

“You passed it, Anthony Stark,” Odin’s voice startled him back from his thoughts. “You are worthy of two princes of Asgard.”

“I believe the mortals say…” Thor started and walked around the table. When he stopped next to Tony, he clapped his shoulder and smiled widely. “Welcome to the family, brother Tony.” 

Tony only smiled faintly. Yeah, what a crazy family he had gotten himself into. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all in this series, folks. In my mind, when Stark Junior will hit his teenage years, Tony will be the more prying parent in their duo. He will want to know everything what's going on in the kid's life and all. And he'll totally will pry into the kid's love life.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> It was dancing around my mind for a few days now.  
> Hope you liked this.


End file.
